Pups and the Night Pup (part 1)
This is part 1 of the adventure where the pups meet the mysterious pup Luna. Prologue (The screen is black, but a warm, motherly voice is heard) Voice: Luna... Luna... (The screen looks like the opening eyelids) (A white wolf with blue eyes is seen) (Her name is Halley) Luna, time to get up. (A small black pup gets up) (Her name is Luna) Luna: Mama, is it night already? Halley: I'm afriad so, but it's time to move on. (Halley lies down and lets Luna climb onto her back) Luna: How come we always move? This is the third time. Halley: *laughs softly, but warmly* It's just what we do. Now hang on. (She leaves the den they were inside and catches up to a bunch of others wolves that are ready to move on) (After walking a bit, Bright Light, the leader, notices something) Bright Light: Careful, everyone, we're in the territory of-- Wolf: GREAT BLACK!!! (The wolves all look ahead and see a humongous black grizzly bear running towards them) (He's who they call Great Black) Bright Light: Scatter! (The wolves all scatter around the area) (Halley makes a turn past the cliff) (Luna starts to lose her grasp on Halley) (Luna falls down the clff) Halley: LUNNNAAAAAA!!!! Luna: HEEEEEELLLLPP!!! (Some wolves pull Halley away from the cliff) (A train is chugging above where Luna is falling) (She lands in its coal storage) (Luna is scared, but now she's lost her family) (And her memory of who she really is) New Friends (Maybe...) (The train makes a stop in Adventure Bay) (Ryder is standing at the train station) (The engineer comes out) Engineer: Hey, Ryder. You expecting that delivery? Ryder: Yep. Is it on there? Engineer: Just a minute. (He walks over to one of the boxcars) (Whimpering sounds are heard near the coal storage) (Ryder hears them and sees Luna in the coal) Ryder: Who are you? (Luna sees him) (She looks confused) (She never seen a human before) Luna: I... I don't know. Ryder: What's your name? Luna: Luna... (Ryder picks her up and gets her out of the coal) (He puts her down on the ground) (She shakes the coal dust off) Ryder: I'm Ryder. Do you have a home? Luna: Uh... I don't know... I can't remember where I came from... Ryder: If you have nowhere else to go, you can stay at the Lookout if you like. Luna: The... Lookout? Ryder: It's where I live. There's space to run, and there's other pups there and they're really nice. Luna: Well... I guess.... since I have no where else to go... (The engineer walks over and gives Ryder a medium sized box) Engineer: Here you go. Ryder: Thanks. The pups have been waiting for these. Engineer: I have to refuel the train, so I can't talk now. Ryder: See you later. C'mon, Luna. (Luna follows him) (Scene changer: Crescent moon) (The pups all line up in front of the Lookout) (Ryder shows Luna to them) Ryder: Pups, I want you all to meet Luna. (Luna nervously waves her paw at them) (Penelope waves back) (But the other pups... just stare at her) She's going to stay with us for a while. Lilac: Did yuh she's going to stay with us? She's.... weird. Look at her claws. (Marshall looks at Luna's jaws) Marshall: My, what big, sharp teeth you have. (The pups, except Penelope, all laugh) Ryder: Pups, stop that! (They suddenly stop laughing) I want to be nice to her and not try to hurt her feelings. Penelope: I'll do my best! Other Pups: *in unision* Yes, Ryder.... (Luna smiles nervously) Pup of a Different Hue (Later...) (The pups are all training on the training course) (Luna walks over to them) (She shields her eyes from the sunlight) Luna: What are you all doing? Penelope: We're training. Since we have jobs to do, we have to ready for them. Luna: It looks fun... Penelope: You can try if you like. (Lilac walks over to them) Lilac: Penelope, we ain't know what's she able to do! And look at those ears! They make Chase's ears look floppy! Penelope: Lilac! Ryder said we have be nice to her. Lilac: But she ain't like the rest of us. (Luna looks at herself) (The other pups are hearing this) Chase: She does have that strange marking on her cheek. Rocky: It really doesn't look good with her fur. (Luna looks at herself even harder) Skye: It's like... she's not a pup at all. Penelope: That's not true. She's... only a pup of a different hue. She may look different, but it doesn't mean she's not weird. Luna: But I am weird! Ryder's voice: Time for dinner! Rubble: My favorite words! (He runs off) (The other pups join him) Penelope: C'mon, Luna! (Luna follows them) (Scene changer: crescent moon) (The pups are all eating their dinners) Marshall: Yum! I was waiting to eat this food forever! I'm glad it finally came on the train! (Luna looks at the puppy food in the bowl she has) (She bites some of it, and she makes a bit of a face as she swallows it) (She just eats it, even though it tastes horrible to her) (Some of the other pups look at her funny) (Scene changer: crescent moon) (It's nighttime) (The pups are all asleep) (except Luna that is...) Luna: Lilac's right. I am weird. I look totally different, I think the food is yucky. and I can't fall asleep at night... (See Upside Down) Jumper (Luna lies down on her bed) Luna: *sighs* I am a weird freak... Voice: Geronimooooo!!! (A rabbit with a red cape lands right in front of her, on his head)' Luna: Who... who are you? Rabbit: I am the one and only superhero rabbit, Jumper! Who are you? Luna: Luna... Jumper: Great to meet you, girl. Wait! You're a dog! Luna: Me? I don't I am a dog... Jumper: Are you sure? Because I really don't like dogs. 4 big mean dogs chased me one time. Actually, 3 big mean dogs and little mean dog chased me. Luna: I guess you and I are both outcasts then. The pups treat me differently because I am different from them. Jumper: Maybe... we can not fit in together. Then I can show those dogs the superhero I am... I-I mean so we can help each other out. (He pulls out some wooden whistle tied with a rope into a necklace) See this whistle? Whenever you need me, just blow into it) (He puts it around her neck) Luna: You'll be there? Jumper: Yep. You never know what can happen. Especially in the mountains... with the eagles, rockslides, and the fiercest creature of them all... Great Black, the bigggest and meanest grizzly of them all. Luna: Ooohh.... Jumper: Also, it's the time of.... the Night Wolves.... creatures of the night, so mysterious that no one has ever seen them before. Luna: Wow... Jumper: Just let me know whenever you're in trouble. Me, I got places to be! (He hops off) (Luna looks at her whistles) Luna: He seemed really nice. (She lies down) Maybe things will be better tomorrow... if I can just get to sleep... {To Be Continued} (click here to see what happens next) Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode